Toonterías/Inscripciones
Ficha ---- *Nombre: (preferentemente el tuyo) *MiniSprite: (ejemplo: Archivo:Dawn_mini.png) *Pokémon favorito: *Amor: (El amor vuelve a las novelas (?)) Sí o No *Actitud: (preferentemente la tuya) *Edad: *Firma: INSCRIPCIÓN :D Para Fabi o3o *Nombre: Eve Minamoto (Muajaja OE3) *MiniSprite: Archivo:New_Mini_Sprite_Girl_By_Fabian.png (Yesh,chica,any problem? :U) *Pokémon favorito: Archivo:Mini_Eevee.png *Amor: (El amor vuelve a las novelas (?)) Sí *Actitud: (preferentemente la tuya): Tímida la mayoría de veces,con sus amigos es alegre,a veces dice bobadas sin sentido ,pero aun asi le cae bien a sus amigos,detesta todo lo empalagoso,etc,etc pero aun asi,no evita enamorarse *Edad: 14 *Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 00:16 1 may 2012 (UTC) (Yesh,chica,i don't care) Yooopi Nombre: Marcela Purpleson MiniSprite: Archivo:Bella_mini.png Pokémon favorito: Dewott Amor: (El amor vuelve a las novelas (?)) Sí Actitud: (preferentemente la tuya) simpatica, dulce, alegre y traviesa xd Edad: 14 Firma: Archivo:Matt Ishida mini icon.gif★Sorato★ Forever! ~ Archivo:Sora Takenouchi mini icon.gif 22:49 30 abr 2012 (UTC) What you waiting for? Nombre : Kurt Rivera Mini Sprite: Archivo:Niño bien mini.png Pokemon favorito: Hydreigon Amor: Si,de taylor momsen (? Actitud: Loco. edad: 15 firma: Nasty Naughty Boy I wanna dance with somebody 22:52 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Me .u. *Nombre: Angie Nanami *MiniSprite: Archivo:Liza_mini_NB.gif *Pokémon favorito: Sneasel *Amor: Sí *Actitud: Es buena amiga, alegre y simpatica, pero cambia de estado de animo rapidamente a veces *Edad: 13 *Firma: Archivo:Teto_icon.gif ☆Kαѕαηє Tєтσ☆ ~ ♪єѕтáѕ єη мι тєяяιтσяισ... ¡тєяяιтσяισ кαѕαηє!♪ Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 22:56 30 abr 2012 (UTC) ¡La reina de los locos llego ED! (?) *Nombre:Carolina -Carol- Ramos *MiniSprite:Archivo:Lira_mini_HGSS.gif *Pokémon favorito: Archivo:Chikorita mini.gif *Amor:No .3. *Actitud: Divertida, simpática, cariñosa, a veces es introvertida, pero con gente con la que se siente agusto, hace auténticas locuras. *Edad:15 *Firma: {C}{C} Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif' '¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif {C}{C} I'm here :D *Nombre: Jorge "Coke" Fuentealba *MiniSprite: Archivo:Gio mini.png *Pokémon favorito: Archivo:Togekiss mini.gif *Amor: Sí *Actitud: Es un poco bipolar y cambiante, pero generalmente es un buen chico que disfruta tener amigos y hacer burradas .3. *Edad:13 *Firma:-- Trata de proponerte a ti mismo esta tarea: no pienses en un oso polar, y verás que el pensamiento te vendrá a la mente cada minuto 23:19 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Yo! Nombre: Ámbar Blair MiniSprite: Archivo:Sabrina_mini_HGSS.png Pokémon favorito: Archivo:Misdreavus_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Amor: No. Actitud: Es simpática,divertida,inteligente,irónica y en muchos casos seria pero hace una locuras increíbles!,solo no te metas con ella si quieres volver a ver el sol :3 . Edad:14 Firma:Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 23:40 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Llegue! Nombre: Mike Jonhson MiniSprite: Archivo:Pegaso_mini_HGSS.png Pokémon favorito: Archivo:Ralts_mini.pngArchivo:Kirlia_andando.gifArchivo:Gallade_icon.gif Amor: Si Actitud: Alegre, simpatico, divertido,inteligente (aveces torpe), y aveces se comporta como un loco, trata bien a sus amigos (si lo tratan bien a el) Edad: 14 Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! Llego el joker :D Nombre: Kristia Knight MiniSprite: Archivo:Chibi_catleya_by_blacknightmare.png Pokémon favorito:Archivo:Mini_Riolu.png Amor: Si Actitud: Es divertida, torpesuficiente para caerse sin caminar, lunatica y algo bipolar Edad: 12 Firma: Blacknightmare Me apunto e.e Nombre: Carlos Robles e.e MiniSprite:Archivo:Nuevo_Shadow_mini.gif PKMN Favorito: Totodile (¿Quién lo diria?) (? Amor: Se Actitud: Aunque un poco callado,es simpático y ayuda cuando puede,también tiene una parte a la cual le gusta mucho gastar bromas y algunas veces fastidiar. Edad: 12 Firma:[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 10:12 1 may 2012 (UTC) Venga, me apunto e3e Nombre: Sofía González MiniSprite: Archivo:Sofia mini.png PKMN Favorito: Archivo:Gardevoir mini.gif Amor:Si :3 Actitud: charlatana, bromista, nerviosa, simpática y amistosa Edad:11 Firma:Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 10:44 1 may 2012 (UTC) Aunque no me llamaron... ¡Me inscribo! Nombre: Ainhoa Herondale MiniSprite: Archivo:Entrenadora_guay_mini_NB.png Pokémon favorito: Darkrai Amor: (El amor vuelve a las novelas (?)): No Actitud: (preferentemente la tuya): Es muy simpática y agradable, aunque es muy tímida, y sólo habla si alguien empeieza una conversación con ella. Cuesta hacerla enfadar. Edad: 13 Firma: Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngIncluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luzArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Never Surrender 12:46 1 may 2012 (UTC) LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE D8 n_n Nombre: Kira Rao (Lo siento pero no daré mi nombre u_u) MiniSprite: Archivo:Maya_mini_DP_modificada.png PKMN Favorito: Snivy Amor:Si Actitud: Es serena y seria, no tiene miedo a nada y es muy inteligente. Edad:12 Firma: [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'[[Archivo:Snivy_gif_by_Darky.gi La snivy shiny de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 18:52 3 may 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Programa de Toonterias